Ice Wars
by nothingevenmatters111
Summary: Rhiannon Carp is her neighborhood and community's best hockey player. What happens when she moves to Minnesota and has to cover that up by being a twirler (figure skater) just to fit in? What Will happen when she meets the hockey team captain Kendall Knight?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rhiannon Carp, that's my name. I was born on a cold winter night in the middle of December; ever since I was a child I've loved the cold weather. When I was five years old my mother taught me to ice-skate on the pond that would freeze over during the winter in our backyard. I skated every day, and every time I was on the ice, I felt invincible. I was born to be on the ice, and nothing can ever stop me from being here.

When I was around seven years old and had been skating for a while, my dad taught me to play ice-hockey, and I fell in love with ice all over again. When I turned twelve, some of the neighborhood boys asked me to join their team and play with them; most people play neighborhood street hockey, but we have a lake in the middle of the park in our neighborhood.

Now I'm sixteen years old, and my dad's job is transferring us from North Dakota to Minnesota. I'm scared that nobody there will like me because at times I can be too much of a girl, and too much like a tomboy. One thing I know for sure is that the high school I'm going to doesn't have a girl's hockey team.

**6:00 Am **

I'm in the car trying to fall asleep, we have a few hour long drive ahead of us, and my punk of a little brother is sitting right next to me. I put my headphones in before my parents or brother can say anything to me. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

**12:00 PM **

It's noon-time. We're here in Minnesota. I decide to stop being such a negative person and look out the window for once, after all this is my new home. I see young kids running around and playing in the snow, some teenage boys roughhousing on some ice…that won't end well, and some normal people just walking around. My house is next door to the house where there are kids wrestling.

It is quite curious actually, the location of my new house that is. There are only two houses on this little winding road through the woods, I wonder why. Whatever the reason, I like that we are out in the middle of nowhere, because then people wouldn't be able to see me skate. The pond behind the house is between ours and the neighbor's houses. So nobody really owns it, do they? Nevertheless, I'm still going to skate on it.

We pull into the drive way and I get out of the car. I grab my few things I didn't pack up (a pillow, purse, and backpack), and go inside the house. I walk up the stairs and pick the room I want as my bedroom. I pick a bedroom in the back of the house with a window that faces towards the pond and the woods. There is a window seat, and a decent sized closet. This room is perfect.

I put my purse, pillow, and backpack on the window seat claiming this room as mine, and go back outside to help my parents and the movers with our things. The movers are unloading all of our boxes from the back of the truck and I hear my mother yelling at them to be careful with her glass ware.

I look around at something to do, obviously with my mother in this kind of mood, I won't be helping out. Then I catch the eye of one of the boys next door. He has piercing green eyes that for some odd reason I can't stop looking into. He has blond hair, and is wearing a hockey jersey without the padding.

The boy walks over to me with a smile on his face. I'm feeling slightly attracted to him. "Hi!" He says cheerfully holding out a hand for me to shake. "I'm Kendall Knight."

"I'm Rhiannon Carp; it's nice to meet you. Do you live next door? Or is it one of those other guys that do?"

"No, I do. Those are just some friends from my hockey team."

I have to be smart about this; I don't know what to say. Should I say that I like hockey, or blow him away by saying I'm a twirler? "Oh, you ice-skate then."

"Yeah, I do. What about you? Do you like the ice?"

"I'm a twirler," I blurt out without a second thought. Oh no, what have I done? I could have spent time playing hockey with this boy, but now I'm instantly one of his enemies.

"You're a twirler?" He doesn't seem rude, he seems intrigued. "You don't seem at all like that kind of girl. You're either lying to me, or you're just a really nice person."

"Nice person. Yes, I am a figure skater. It seems weird that I'm talking to you, rules of the ice and all, but I don't turn people away because of the different sports they play, that is just plain stupid. I mean you seem like a really nice guy."

"Great, we should hang out sometime."

"Yeah, we should," I say with a warm smile.

"So it looks like your dad and brother need help, my friends and I can help out if you'd like."

"No, I wouldn't want you to do that, you don't have to."

"Well you're my new neighbor; I might as well meet the rest of the family sooner or later." Kendall walks up to my father and introduces himself. I hear him ask if my dad needs any help with the boxes, and then he picks one up and carries it inside. I got a good look at the box he grabbed; it has all of my hockey stuff in it.


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION: Sorry for this chapter being so short you guys. I'm not very good at writing long chapters to stories to begin with so I apologize for that in general. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R**

Chapter 2

I ran over to Kendall with haste, I can't let him see all my jerseys and my hockey skates. If he found out I was lying I don't know what I'd do, he already things I'm a twirler, I don't want him to think I'm a bitch too.

"Hey Rhiannon, where do want this?" He asked tilting his head toward the box he held that had my name written on it. I'm lost for words at the moment; I'm focusing solely on his biceps. He's strong, muscular, but not so much that he looks like a complete jack-ass like most athletes. The first impression I get when I see a completely ripped guy is that he's an absolute jerk; I've never met a guy who looks like that and doesn't act out of pride.

Kendall's not like that; and more than his body, Kendall's personality is very attractive. Even though I don't know him that well yet, I want to be more than just that girl next door to him, or his twirler best friend. I'm complete head over heels right now, and I don't know how to fix myself upright again. "Rhiannon?" his voice brought me out of my daze.

"Sorry!" I said shaking my head and coming back to planet earth. "Up in my room, follow me," I say with a smile. I lead him up the staircase, down the long hallway, and into my room. "You can just set it down somewhere, I have no place to put anything yet," I told him.

"Okay," he smiles as he puts it on the window seat. "Should I go get more boxes?" He asks. I don't want him to do this, purely because I think it's wrong for my father to except his help. Kendall shouldn't have to spend his afternoon putting my house together.

"Yeah," I say quietly. He walks to the door, "Oh and Kendall," I call to him.

He turns around, "Yeah?" There's a sparkle in is to-die-for, green eyes that makes the whole room light up a little. I feel myself blush a little because I can tell he knows I'm staring at him.

"Call me Ri (Ree)," I say with a smile. He's so cute. Wait-what am I thinking? This is beyond the most girly thing I've ever done. I've never felt this way about a boy before. I've had crushes, but this is more. I'm not sure if I really like this feeling or not yet, I just I decide soon.

"Okay," he smiles and walks off. I lean against the wall and sink to the floor with a sigh. You'd think that I had just been kissed, but really I'm just fantasizing about Kendall in general. I feel the need to do two things, be held by him, and beat him in hockey.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you guys enjoy this chaper. Please R&R**

It's late, around 11:00 PM. I'm lying in my bed listening to my iPod trying to sleep. I toss and turn about every five minutes expecting to feel more comfortable each time; I'm going insane now. Angrily I take my pillow and cover my head with it, but it doesn't make me anymore relaxed.

I decide to get up and go sit by the window. It's a full moon tonight and the stars out there are super bright as well. The silhouettes of the trees against the moon are beautiful, so I decide to take my phone and photograph it. I sat staring at the window looking at the stars thinking…about Kendall.

**7:00 AM**

I'm up and ready for my first day at my new school. Transferring high schools in the middle of the year is going to be very hard; at least I'm still a freshman and I have four more years here. My dad said that the school bus doesn't come out here, so that until I get my license he's going to drive me to school.

I walk outside and see Kendall getting into his car, he already has his license. When he sees me, he walks over to me. "Want a ride?" he asks me.

"I don't know if my dad will let me," I say playing hard to get.

My father who is standing right behind me on the driver's side of the car jumps into the conversation, "How long have you had your license son?"

"Almost a year sir," Kendall replies back in a respectful tone. What happened to the teenage boy I met yesterday? Maybe he likes me too, I hope so.

"And you're a careful, cautious driver?" my dad asks him.

"Yes sir."

"Then I have no problem with you taking Rhiannon to school," my dad says. "It saves me the trouble of taking her myself," he says with a laugh. Seriously dad? "Just be careful," he adds.

"I will," Kendall confirms and leads me to his car. His car is nothing fancy, an old Ford Focus. I prefer trucks and old model sports cars, but I don't care because he just saved me from an hour in the car with my dad. An hour. An hour in the car with Kendall.

I get into the passenger seat and buckled up. I put my backpack between my feet on the floor bored and stare blankly out the windshield. When Kendall is in I break my silent streak, "Thanks," I say with a smile.

"Don't mention it," He smiled back. For a while after that the drive was silent, but then Kendall decided to make conversation. I wish he wouldn't have, I don't like lying to him. "So twirler huh? Are you going to join the figure skating club?"

"There's one of those here?" I make myself sound dumb yet surprised.

"Yeah, in fact there's a lot of stuff here. How about you let me show you around today?"

I don't know if I should, what if people make fun of him because he is hanging out with "a twirler"? "What if people say bad things about you because you're hanging out with me?" I'm a twirler, remember?"

"I don't care what people think. I'm the only person you know so far, and I'm not going to just leave you by yourself." He's too sweet. I start to wonder if I should just tell him the truth. The real reason I said I was a twirler I guess, was to fit in. Even just driving through town, I could tell that most of the girls here don't seem very tom-boyish.

"That's really sweet Kendall, thank you."

"You're welcome." The rest of the way was silent again, but it wasn't very long. We got to the high school and he parked the car. Before I even had my seat belt undone Kendall was on my side of the car getting the door open for me. His mother raised him right.

"Your mom must have done a good job with you. I don't know any sixteen year old guy who does these kinds of things for girls."

"She did," he smiles and holds his hand out for me to take. I do, and get out of the car. We walk his arm absent-mindedly around my waist; I don't want to say anything, I like the feeling of him holding me close.

Some of his friends walk up to us on the sidewalk; they look like the boys I saw yesterday. There are three of them; one boy looks sort of small and skittish. He has dark brunette hair and brown eyes to match. He's kind of cute, in a puppy sort of way.

Another boy definitely could be classified as a "pretty boy". He has longer hair than the others, stylish clothes, and a walk that could be owned by a model. I wonder what he's like, because this doesn't seem like the type of person Kendall would hang out with.

The last boy is a Hispanic boy with brown hair; though I can't see his hair, because he's wearing a bicycle helmet. I'm curious about this kid, he seems like he'd be the class clown type. He seems fun to hang out with.

"Ri, these are my friends Logan," he points to the puppy-eyed boy. "This is-" He was cut off.

The other boy steps in pushing Kendall aside from me. "I'm Diamond, James Diamond. Pleased to make your acquaintance Miss," he says flirting with me.

"Carp, Rhiannon Carp. And in your dreams pretty boy," I say seriously. He backs away.

"Sorry," Kendall says. "And this," he points the last one, "is Carlos."

"Why are you wearing a helmet?" I ask Carlos.

"This is my lucky helmet," he replies. Okay, definitely got the class clown part in the bag. But seriously, James Diamond, I just don't see Kendall hanging out with him. He doesn't seem like a bad guy, but his ego is just way too big when it comes to girls.

Carlos and James walk off to some other people but Logan continues to walk with us. "So you're a new student?" he asks. "Taking any AP classes?" He sounds excited.

"Logan, not everyone is as smart as you are," Kendall says.

"Are you saying I'm dumb?" I ask.

"Smooth lover boy," Logan says punching Kendall in the arm.

"Oh I'll show you smooth if you keep that up," Kendall jokes with him. "But no, I wasn't. I'm just saying that Logan over here is a dork, and though we are freshmen, he's already got a full scholarship waiting for him at Med. school."

"Wow, you are smart then Logan," I say with a smile. "So smart, in fact I might need tutoring in math this year…and next year. Okay scratch that, the next four years."

"Not good with numbers are you?" He asks me.

"Not really."

"Okay, when you find out your schedule let me know, I'm free everyday so it doesn't really matter," he walks off. What a strange kid.

"What just happened?" I ask Kendall was we continue to walk to the office. We're in the school building now.

"You've just been lured into the Logan Mitchel tutoring program. Don't get mad at him if he gets frustrated, he doesn't get that we're not a genius like he is."

"I'll try not to," I laugh. I think I'm going to like it here actually. The people, that I've met so far, seem nice. I know that I might have a possible future boyfriend, and I'm positive I have a math tutor for life; I do like it here after all.

We find the office. I go inside and get all the paper work done. I get my schedule and look for my first period class. I am in AP classes… First stop Biology with Logan Mitchel. I get to class and he happens to be the only one without a lab partner. I'm just glad I don't have to sit this close to James.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Today has been an interesting day. I had no idea where any of my classes where, and I didn't have a single one with Kendall; I had most classes with Kendall's friends though. I had Biology and English with Logan, History and P.E. with Carlos, and math with James. Great start to my life here.

I figured out why Carlos always wears a helmet. During gym, he ran head first into the wall like a battering ram; honestly that helmet wouldn't protect him very well, but it's better than nothing protecting his already messed up head than nothing.

After the last bell I ran anxiously around looking for Kendall, I couldn't find him anywhere. I was running down the hall peeking through every window and door that I could, I wasn't watching what I was doing and I ran into a teacher.

"Excuse me young lady, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm looking for my ride home." I don't want to say anything else, I probably just got a detention already. I'm so stupid sometimes, but it's been thirty minutes since the bell rang. I haven't seen Kendall since this morning.

"And who might that be?" The teacher looks me in the eye and notices that I'm new. "You're the new girl aren't you? Miss Carp?"

"Yes, I am," I reply quietly.

"Well god only knows how long you've been wandering these halls, no wonder you started running. Now who was it you were looking for, maybe I can be of some assistance."

"Um, Kendall Knight."

"Well, he's the captain of the hockey team here, he's probably at practice and forgot to tell you." He's the _captain_ of the team? "By the way, as Director of Athletics and Extra-curricular activities here, I was wondering if there was anything you were interested in doing after school."

"I'm a twirler-figure skater. Do you have a club here?" I'm getting so good at this lie now that it just rolls off of my tongue. It's only been two days since I've played hockey, but I feels like a lifetime.

"We do, they meet Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for two hours after school."

"I think I might want to join." Today is Tuesday, if I get a ride home early, I can skate the pond before Kendall gets home.

"Wonderful, I'll talk to the coach about it. Now in the meantime, you need that ride home don't you? Let me show you to the ice rink." She led me down several hallways, through a courtyard, and into a big arena shaped building. The ice rink. The boys were there practicing, so I sat in the stands and watched for a while.

After about fifteen minutes of me sitting there Kendall happened to spot me. He smiled and winked at me in the middle of a drill and fell flat on his face. The poor kid, ice hurts. I couldn't help myself from laughing though, because I've been there and down that.

"Knight! What are you doing?! Get back up and start over again!" The coach yelled at him. I giggled at that too, because I can't tell you how many countless times I've been in his position. I can't act like I know what's going on though, I have to be oblivious of hockey.

There is one thing I learned here today, and that one thing is that all the girls are twirlers, and they despise the hockey players. I have to fit in, I don't want everyone to hate me. When practice was over Kendall, back in his normal clothes again, ran over to me with his gym back on his shoulder and a huge grin on his face. His eye was starting to form a black ring around it.

"You saw that didn't you," he said with a sigh sitting next to me. He seems really embarrassed.

"Yeah, I did. It doesn't seem like something that the captain of the team would do," I said with a smile leaning into him for a hug. I want to make him feel better, this kid's got it bad for me…and I feel the same way.

"Oh, I guess you figured that out," he says. "Hey Ri, sorry that I stood you up for that ride home. I forgot I had practice today."

"Kendall, it's okay. It was kind of funny watching you fall on your face anyways. And was that Logan Mitchel out there?"

"Yep," he says with a grin on his face again. "I helped Logan out with hockey over the summer, he really wanted to be on the team this year. That boy worked so hard to get where he is now, he deserves his spot."

"Yeah, I bet he does. He doesn't seem like the type of kid to play a sport like this anyways, so the fact that he worked really hard for it because he wanted it makes it better. I'm glad he made the team."

"So am I." We sat for a few second in silence. Kendall hesitantly put his arm around me, but I leaned into his side without hesitation. I felt safe here. I closed my eyes, and I felt Kendall's head resting lightly on top of mine. We've known each other for two days, we have a special connection with each other. Normally, I wouldn't get this close to a guy that I've known for two years.

"So you ready to go home?" He asks me. I open my eyes and pull away from him. He stands up and offers me his hand.

"Yeah," I say. "I am." We go out to his car, he throws his hockey stuff in the back seat, and we both get in the front. The ride home is silent, but it's not awkward silence. He pulls into his driveway and turns off the car. "Kendall, look at me," I say. I want to make sure his eye is alright.

He turns and lift my hands to his face. Gently I examine his bruised eye. "Ow," he says. I barely touched his face. "Stop," he doesn't sound angry, more like he's going to cry.

"Okay, I will. But when you get in, promise me you'll ice that," I say concerned.

"I promise," He says smiling. We both get out of the car. I walk around to his side and give him a hug. "What?" he says.

"Thanks for the ride, and for being so nice to me."

"That's what friends are for," he says hugging me back. Friend-zoned. Great.

It's around 6:00 and school gets out at 4:30. My parents and brother are watching TV in the living room. When they see me, they look relieved. "I can explain," I begin.

"Where were you?" My mom asks. She's not angry; she's just wants to know where I was like any other worried mother.

"Kendall had hockey practice and I wanted to stay and watch," I say.

"Call next time you decide to stay after please," was all she said. After that I went upstairs to my room and gather things up to take a shower before I go to bed. It seems early, in fact it's super early for me to be going to bed, but I have a ton of homework to do already. I might even have to call Logan for some help with this stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

***A/N: Hey guys! Sorry its been so late since I last updated. The chapter isn't my best, but I hope you guys like it anyways***

Chapter 5

I hung the phone up. I already have a tutor. I frown at myself, I feel pathetic. I look at the clock, its 11:00 PM; I have school in the morning. I lie down, pull the covers over my head, and in an instant I'm asleep.

I had a dream about Kendall: We are sitting in the snow together, bundled up with jacks and sweaters, and our hockey jerseys. He knows I'm not a twirler, and he's okay with that. He holds me tightly in his arms and rocks me back and forth as if this would keep me warm.

"Kendall, what are we doing?" I say in the dream.

"Cuddling," was all he said. He held me closer and tighter. I closed my eyes, I felt relaxed. All of a sudden, out of nowhere came a loud clash of thunder and rain began to pour.

I woke with a shock; my alarm clock had rudely awakened me. I go downstairs for breakfast, and though my parents try to make conversation with me, I'm distracted by my dream. I dreamt that Kendall was in love with me, and that we were together. "Rhiannon!" My mother's voice echoed through my head, ringing through my ears.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked how school was yesterday. And I was also wondering why you hogging the landline for four hours last night."

"School was okay, it was just my first day. And I was talking to my new math tutor…" I trail off when I bring up the subject math.

"Already need help?" My dad asks amused.

"And who is this tutor of yours?"

"His name is Logan Mitchel; he's one of Kendall's friends. He's super smart-a straight A student."

"Mitchel?" My dad asks.

"Yeah."

"I work with his father in the office," my dad replies with a smile. "His dad's a good man; I'm not surprised Logan turned out the same way already. I'm going to guess he's helping you out for free then?"

"For fun…"

"How is tutoring someone in math fun?" My little brother Max asks.

"I don't know," I say. "He's a nerd but he's a really nice kid, and I'm lucky to have his help. God only knows how bad I'd be failing by next week if I didn't have him. If I fail math I'm going to get kicked out of the Figure Skating Club." I just said that out loud.

My brother starts to laugh loudly, "You? A figure skater?! Are you feeling sick Ri?"

"No! There's no girls/co-ed hockey team, and I can't play pound hockey because then I would have no friends. Well, I've always hung out with the guys, but I grew up with those boys back in North Dakota. Everyone knew who I was in our little town. I want to make a good impression on everyone here."

"And does this Knight boy know that you're not really a twirler?" My mother asks. We're all hockey fans/players in this family. My mom taught me to skate, and my dad taught me how to actually play hockey-like I said before; I taught my brother both. "I see the way you look at him Ri."

"Mom stop!"

"Confirmed," my brother says. "Ri has a crush on our neighbor!"

"You tell him you little brat and I'll bash your head in with my hockey stick," I warned him.

"Hey! No reason to get a little angry, I'm not going to tell him…as long as you don't tell his little sister Katie that I have a crush on her. She's really cute, sweet, and she's awesome at video games."

"Wow it's my little brother's first crush! Everyone, let's throw a party!"

"Enough teasing each other," my father says, "Time to go."

As I get up to take my dishes into the kitchen and wash them, there's a knock on the door. My brother runs to answer it, "Is Ri here?" I hear Kendall's voice trail down the hallway.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen. Want to come in?" Max replied.

"Sure, thank you." Kendall came in and walked down the hall into the kitchen. I see him and we both smile at the same time. "Morning," he says.

"Morning to you too," I laugh a little. I walk over to him and give him a hug. Can we just go out already? "What are you doing here Knight?"

"Thought you might want another ride to school."

"I'd love one," I smile again. "Let me go get my stuff," I say running up stairs to get my backpack, and my skates. There's figure skating today, I hope nobody notices my hockey skates. My mom used to be a twirler, and she has an outfit that fits me just in case they practice in those sparkly slut costumes.

I'm going to fall if I actually try to twirl today. Maybe, this wasn't such a good idea after all. When Kendall and I are in the car I say, "Are you like my personal chauffeur now or something?"

He laughs, "To school and back, yes."

"You know I have skating today after school, which means that I'm just going to have to catch a ride."

"Nonsense, I'm going to stay through your practice," he says with a smile.

Shit, my life is ruined. "You don't have to do that," I say trying to convince him not to stay.

"I want to though. You say you love the ice, I've never seen you on it. I want to see you doing what you love to do best." This kid is impossible.

"What about the other twirlers, they're not as nice as I am. They're so mean I'm not even sure if they are humans. Please don't risk your reputation Captain."

"I don't care about a bad rep, I care about you." Did he just say what I think he said?

"Kendall…" I trail off.

"I mean we're friends right?" he corrects himself.

"Kendall, I-I care about you too," I stutter out. I don't want to go on single any longer. I love him, okay? I've just completely admitted to myself that I am in love with Kendall Knight.

I look down and away from him when I see his expression. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. We've only known each other for two-three days. What's the rush? We're in the school parking lot now. The car is stopped, and we're still sitting. He takes my face in his hands and turns my head so that he can see me. "Oh really?" he asks.

"Yes," I say breathlessly. It was one thing when he hugged me, a completely different thing when he held me, but now…it feels like electricity is going through every inch of my body. There's only one thing on my mind, I want to kiss him.

"Ri."

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" For some reason him asking didn't ruin the moment, it actually made it better. I slowly nod my head, I'm lost for words. He leans into me close to my face. His eyes are close and his lips are parted. He gently brushes his lips against mine, and then kisses them. His tongue traces the part in my lips asking for entrance and I grant him it.

The kiss only lasted a few short seconds. It wasn't long, and it wasn't a hot kiss either. This kiss was different than what I ever expected it to be, it was magical. I feel breathless even though it wasn't aggressive. I really am in love with Kendall, and now I know that he feels the same way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I am walking down the snow and ice covered street with my backpack on one shoulder and my gym bag on the other. I skipped out on twirling because I didn't think I'd be able to pull it off. Kendall was in the arena wanting to watch me practice, but I slipped out of the building without anyone seeing.

When I get home I put my hockey skates on and get my goal, puck, and stick from the garage. I set up the goal and practice shooting on the pond. Kendall won't be home for a while; I don't think I'm risking a thing. My mom and brother pull into the driveway, "You're playing hockey!" I hear him say.

"Come play Max!" I said. We laugh and joke around as we skate around the pond. Most teenagers don't have great relationships with their younger siblings, and believe me, Max has his annoying moments; when the two of us are on the ice, however, we couldn't be happier. We get along just fine.

I am completely wrapped up in this game that I don't hear Kendall's car pull into his drive way. I'm so focused on not letting my little brother beat me in hockey that I don't hear Kendall's footsteps in the snow towards the pond.

"You play hockey?" I hear him say. I miss my shot into the goal, and my brother trips me with his hockey stick. I fell on the ice hard and didn't get up right away. Kendall rushed over to me and picked me up like a newly-wed. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I say. "I need to get these skates off."

"Yeah you do, and you need new blades on them too," he comments looking at them. He carries me to his house, why not mine I have no idea. My brother doesn't comment though, he just goes back to practicing.

When we get into Kendall's house he takes me to the living room and sets me down on the couch. He unlaces my skates and takes them. I hadn't realized that I rolled my ankle during the fall. Now that I see an already forming purple bruise on my ankle I'm in pain. I wince when Kendall puts the slightest pressure on it.

"You never told me you played hockey. Why weren't you at practice today?"

"I'm not really a twirler okay," I confess. Tears begin to well in my eyes and my voice cracks. "I just said that because all the girls would've bullied me for being a hockey player. I wanted to fit in. Besides I'd do anything to be on the ice.

"I skipped twirling practice because I was scared I would mess something up. I've never figure skated a day in my life."

He leaves and goes to the kitchen to get some ice for my ankle. When he comes back he elevates my foot on a pillow and ices my ankle for me. "Just calm down Ri, everything will be alright."

"Do you hate me, for lying to you?"

"Of course I don't hate you; I just don't understand why you didn't tell me the truth. I mean come on, a girl who knows about hockey, that's the best thing in world. Forget those other girls at school; if they can't accept you for who you are, then they're not real friends.

"If the guys are who accept you then go for it. I understand that you may want a girl to hang out with every once in a while, but that doesn't mean you have to lie to yourself," Kendall tells me crouching down by me.

"You're the sweetest guy I've ever met Kendall." He really is the sweetest guy. He's also the only guy that I haven't wanted to beat up. "And you're right; I do want girls to hang out with. There are no girls or co-ed hockey so I have no way to stay on the ice.

"Then there's the fact that when people find out I play hockey, all the guys won't leave me alone. They love the fact that a girl likes to watch and play hockey," I inform him.

"Well if it's hockey you want, then it's hockey you're going to get," Kendall says. There's a look in his eyes that says he has a scheme of some sort going through his mind.

"Kendall what are you thinking?"

"Of a way to get you out on the ice doing what you love to do. As for now though, do _not _skate at all. That ankle doesn't look too good Ri. Should I take you to the hospital?"

"I've twisted both my ankles tons of times, you wouldn't really guess it by the way I play, but I have. It somehow hasn't affected me in the long run yet."

"Well let's not jinx that," Kendall said with a goofy, yet attractive smile.

We stayed where we were, in silence, for the next few minutes. Then I get the courage to ask Kendall about something that has been going through my head over and over again all day. The kiss. "Kendall?"

"Yes?"

"This morning, what was that?" I just spit it out. I can't take it. No hockey. Kendall found out Iied. What if I lose Kendall? No Kendall. He's my only friend here; I don't know what I'd do without him. When he doesn't reply I panic, but then say, "Kendall I really like you. I don't know what I'd do without you, because you're my only friend here."

There, that should make it easier for him to reply. "D-do you want to stay just friends?"

Shit, I screwed it up. This kid's got it bad for me, I can tell by the look of hurt in his eyes. "Only if _you_ want to Kendall," I tell putting my hand on the side of his head and running my fingers through his blond hair.

"Not at all," he whispers.

"Neither do I," I whisper back. I lean forward as much as possible, considering I'm lying down, and bring our faces close together. We're just inches apart. I close my eyes and crash my lips against his. The partially aggressive, and partially passionate kiss seemed to last a life time; to be honest I didn't want it to end.

The way our lips move perfectly in sync together must say something, I've never kissed a guy like this before. This is perfect. This is passion. This is love. Love; I'm only sixteen, this can't be real. We eventually have to pull apart because our lungs are gasping for air.

"Does this mean we're a couple?" he asks.

"I think it does," I confirm with a sweet smile.

He kisses me on the forehead and then stands up. "Let's get you home," He says picking me up. "I still don't want you walk on that ankle." He walks me over to the house next door. My brother lets me in and he takes me to my room. After Kendall leaves, I fall asleep. I dream about me and Kendall being together forever-I really want that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Ring!* I groaned as I looked over at the phone on the bedside table. For one thing, it was 8:30 AM on a Saturday; second, it was Kendall calling. I was hesitant to answer because I was still half asleep but I didn't want to ignore him. "Hello?" I said trying to sound like he hadn't just woke me up.

"Hey," I could hear the smile in his voice. "The guys and I were thinking about just hanging out for the day, probably at the mall or something. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us."

"I'd love to," I said as a big grin spread across my face. "But you'll have to walk slowly, my mom's got me on my crutches," I said, and with that my grin slipped into a frown.

"Don't worry, I'll walk with you," he said. He was flirting, I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "I'll be over in a few."

"Bye." With that we hung up. "Mom!" I yelled.

My mom came up to my room and saw that my ankle was elevated, "Where are they?" she asked in reference to my crutches that I keep handy because stuff like this constantly happens.

"My closet," I said with an embarrassed grin at my clumsiness. She got them out and handed them to me. "Thanks."

"What happened?"

"Hockey, what else?" I stuck my tongue out at her. "Kendall says I need new blades on my skates," I stated as I stood up.

"He saw you playing?"

"Why do you think I fell? I got distracted."

"Did his mom take care of that?" she said gesturing her head towards the wrap on my ankle that seemed perfect.

"No, he did," I said with a grin.

"Did anything else happen?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing much," I said casually as I got up to hobble over to my dresser for some clothes, "You know, we're together now, no biggy."

"Oh I'm so happy for you Rhiannon!" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Mom!" I said blushing a little. I didn't care if she was happy for me or not, I just cared when she reacted to things like this in a fashion like that. I was dressed now and looking around my room for a hairbrush.

"Over there," she said pointing to my bedside table.  
"Thanks," I smiled.

"So are you going somewhere today?" my mom's question caught me off guard for a second.

"I'm going to the mall with Kendall and his friends."

"Do you need some money?" she asked me pulling her wallet out of her back pocket.

"Actually mom," I said stopping her with my hand, "I've got some."

"Alright," she smiled warmly. "Well I assume you're leaving soon, so be safe and have fun."

"Thanks mom, I will," and as I said that, the doorbell rang. "And that would be Kendall," I said, a grin spreading across my face. I made my way over to my bedroom door, down the hallway, and began the dangerous descent down the stairs.

Kendall was sitting in the living room and saw me coming. I was halfway down the steps of the first flight when I was gently swept off my feet and carried the rest of the way. He stole a small kiss on the lips before he carefully set me back on the ground. I found my face red hot with a small smile poking at the corners of my mouth.

"Good morning beautiful," he said with a smile.

"Morning," I said holding my arms out for a hug and trying to keep balance on one foot at the same time. He wrapped his arms around me as did I to him. We held that position for a little while, afraid that if we were to let go we'd wake up from a dream or something.

"So how's that ankle?" he said as he let go of me.

"Sore," I said laughing. "Not stable," I said gesturing my head towards one of my crutches.

"Really that bad?"

"I'll eventually be fine. Doctors keep telling me I should stop skating though."

"Nothing can keep you from the ice though, can it?"

"No, that's why I was going to twirl, but I got scared."

"I know tons of girls that would be happy if we had a girls' hockey team," Kendall said aloud, more to himself. He was thinking about something, but I couldn't tell what it was. I shrugged it off my shoulders as he said, "So you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse," I said hobbling over to the kitchen and getting my handbag off of the counter. Kendall led me out to his car, the both of us hollering final goodbyes as we made our way out the door.

He opened the passenger side and helped me get into the car, and then he took my crutches and lay them across the seat in the back. He went to his own side of the car and got in. Then we were off.

We met all of the guys at the entrance. Logan and I gave each other a big hug and then he started asking me what my grades had been like lately. I told him that he's really been helping me understand everything better, and that if I didn't have him as a tutor I'd be failing every class.

I assume that Kendall had told the guys since last night that we were together, because James was acting really weird. He wasn't his normal self-centered, crazy, fun self. The only part of his personality that currently lingered was the self-centered part. It pained me that someone like him could be so stupid and self-centered. I know he's a good guy; he's just full of himself.

Carlos and his helmet wanted to attack me in a bear hug tackle-something I'd come accustomed to, but Kendall stopped him saying that he'd hurt me. I gave him a hug still and then a kiss on the cheek to make up for the disappointment. He's a very sweet guy.

We walked around the mall going to different types of stores. We had a dance part in the Apple Store and got kicked out for filming it. Then we went to a few clothing stores, then the Leggo store. We soon found ourselves in the food court.

We were all eating burgers and drinking Cokes. Lunch of the teenage champions! $1.00 burgers and fries. I found out that I'm an even messier eater than some guys, well Logan, Kendall, and James that is. Carlos and I were devouring our food fast and dropped things from our mouths as we talked with them full.

Logan looked at me with a disgusted look on his face, James looked amused, and Kendall looked somewhat cocky-almost like he thought he was the luckiest guy alive because the tomboy hockey play was _his _girl and not someone else's.

When we all finished eating we sat around and talked for maybe an hour and a half. Finally Kendall said, "Ri, are you up for one more store today?"

"Sure, where do you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise," he said with a smile.

"Where are you taking her?" Carlos asked.

"The grocery store you work at?" James chimed in.

"No," Kendall didn't look amused. "If you must know, it's a sports store…" Kendall sighed.

"Can I buy a customized hockey jersey there?" I asked.

"Yeah, what did you have in mind?"

"Knight 69," I said with a wink and a raised eyebrow.

"Nice one!" Carlos said laughing so hard I thought he was going to fall on the floor, and giving me a high-five.

"You've never hung out with other girls have you?" Kendall asked with a chuckle.

"Nope," I said smiling.

He leaned across the table and gave me a quick kiss, "That's why I'm so into you," he whispered in my ear. I blushed at his comment and tried to hide my face so the other three wouldn't see it. "Now let's go you guys," Kendall said getting up.

We went into the cutest little sports and athletics store I'd ever seen. I loved it! It wasn't too big or too cramped. In fact, it was the perfect size. Kendall and I walked to the hockey section and looked through jerseys for the professional teams and then school apparel.

There was a small group of chairs in the middle of the store where people could sit and rest or try on shoes and skates. Kendall told me to take a seat and relax while he went to go take care of some business at the front counter. Logan and Carlos wandered over to me and sat with me.

"So does anyone know what Kendall's up to?" I asked them.

"Nope. Not a clue," Logan answered.

"You Carlos?"

"Nope, I don't either."

We made small talk until we heard Kendall's voice behind us, "Hey guy," he said as he sat down next to me. There was a box in his lap.

"What's that?" I asked curiously. He handed me the box and nodded in approval as I hesitantly began to lift the lid. My eyes widened when I saw a brand new pair of hockey skates inside the box, blades and everything. "Kendall?" I began, but my voice trailed off.

"Those are for you," he said.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything; I didn't want you to get hurt again. You left your old ones at my house last night and after closely examining them, I decided you needed some new ones. Promise me you'll wear them from now on?"

"Yes," I said smiling now. "Oh my god, these must've been so expensive! Kendall, thank you so much! You're so sweet!"

"You're welcome," he said taking my face in his hands. He kissed me and stroked my hair behind my ear. "Now," he began, "Let's get home. I'm sure Logan has something to study for," Kendall said with a laugh.

Logan rolled his eyes but then composed himself again, "As a matter of fact, I do."

"Logan, you should hit the ice more," I said.

"You should study more. You're barely passing science."

"Touché." We all laughed. As we were leaving the store I suddenly realized there were only four of us. "Where's James?" I asked.

"He went home," Kendall said casually, but I could tell there was a hint of pain in his voice and sadness in his eyes. What was going on with the guys? They all seemed like such good friends. Is this my fault?


	8. Chapter 8

**A;N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've had writers block and it wasn't easy to get this chapter out, I know it's not very good-I apologize. **

**Chapter 8**

Today was going by rather quickly, and I have no idea why either, because it was a Monday. All my classes were going rather smoothly, and I had been making more friends than I thought I would. But my next class was guaranteed to hell on earth. Math was next, and aside from it being my second worst subject, I also sat next to James.

I had this horrible feeling inside me that the way James had been acting over the weekend was because of Kendall and I's relationship. After all, James did spend the entire first day he knew me hitting on me. A guy like that isn't used to a girl saying no. He wasn't happy about his best friend dating a girl he liked.

I walked into the class with my head held high intending on confronting him about his behavior. I wasn't going to let him get to me. I sat down next to him and he tried his best to stare blankly at his notebook, but I knew deep down that he was dying to his famous "James Diamond charm."

"Hey," I said casually. He didn't give me a verbal answer or recognition, but rather just nodded and went back to working on what looked like last minute homework. "James, why are you acting this way?" I asked pressing on the subject.

"The bro-code…" was all he mumbled before he turned away from me and went back to his work. For the rest of the class he didn't look at me or even help me when I needed it. Today was the first day we weren't being lectured on how to do a math problem, and actually had time in class to do some work.

I was stuck on a few problems and our teacher had left the room to go to the teacher's lounge. Usually, she says that we have to ask our seat-partners for help if we get stuck on homework, but obviously that wasn't going to work with James.

I pulled out my cellphone and took a picture of the page sending it to Logan who currently had a free period and study hall. I could almost hear his laugh inside my head when I sent it and soon received a reply on how to complete the problems. Logan never gives me the answer; he gives me the steps to teach me how to get the answer.

The bell rang soon after and we all collected our books and left the room. James was the first one out the door. I would've followed him but I had to go watch Kendall's hockey practice. James is on team too, I assumed he would go to the gym and get ready, but when I was at my locker I saw him go out to his car.

I brushed it off, 'Don't let it get to you, it's probably nothing,' I told myself as I walked to the ice rink. I sat in the bleachers and pulled out my history book, I had to finish some homework, and I thought it'd be better to get it over with now than it would be to do at home later tonight.

For the next hour I sat my attention split between my notebook and the ice rink. I watched as the guys practiced, and really missed being on smooth ice.


End file.
